


It's Fine

by HeereandThere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: One giant "Mean Girls: The Musical" reference, The Bathroom Confrontation takes a different turn, just a small thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeereandThere/pseuds/HeereandThere
Summary: Jeremy's never known Michael to be a confrontational person, but being left behind can bring out the worst in people.





	It's Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Like you probably saw in the tags, this small thing I wrote is heavily inspired by "Someone Gets Hurt (Reprise)" from "Mean Girls: The Musical"!

"Why're you even here? You hate parties." There was an edge to Jeremy's tone; Michael was already getting on his nerves with the nonsense about his squip being dangerous, and he was attempting to redirect his frustrations but to no avail. He still sounded agitated.

Michael plastered a fake grin on his face and flailed his arms to emphasize HIS emotions. "Why are you asking? Having an AMAZING time with your AMAZING friends?" He gestured at the door for Jeremy to listen. Jake was still rambling about the many ways he was going to erase him from existence loud enough for everyone in the house to hear. Jeremy swallowed hard, the fear that the athletic boy would go through on his promises still dwelling in his chest and festering with the irritation now coursing through his veins. His heart was pounding and his fight or flight response was threatening to activate; the last thing he needed was Michael getting on his case. 

"Look, I can't be with you every second of the day! It's not my fault you're in love with me or something!"

Those two sentences right there very clearly struck a nerve, Michael's eyebrow furrowing and mouth agape with pure mortification. He looked like he was going to be sick or cry. Or both. "What?" he muttered, barely audible.

"Oh, no he didn't," someone whispered from behind the bathroom door. Another person hurriedly shushed them. Neither boys inside of the room acknowledged that they had spoken.

Michael shook his head frantically and when he finally spoke, his voice sounded broken. "That's just the thing about you popular assholes."

"What?"

The taller boy looked so small with the way he was standing, slightly hunched over with his arms crossed, like if they came undone he was vulnerable to attack. "All of you think that everyone's in love with you and you can just do whatever you want and they'll keep eating out of the palm of your hand. Well, you know what? They don't like you at all. They HATE YOU, but they're too afraid of you to say anything. Well, not me."

"Michael, you were the one who was SO EXCITED for me to do this! You had your chance, and you turned it down! If anything, you had this coming!"

Michael was taken aback once more, but this time, there was an indescribable fury behind his eyes. "You're just like the rest of them. You think you're SO PERFECT and the rest of us are just here to work for you and die!" He stepped forward with purpose, backing Jeremy against the wall as he began to shout and point angrily. He knew the louder he got, the more people would gather outside, but he didn't care. If anything, they needed to hear this. "You know, Rich, Jake, Chloe, Jenna, Brooke... I hate their guts, but here's what you don't seem to understand: at least they have enough respect for me to show me how they feel instead of playing these... these... I dunno, MIND GAMES. At least they didn't PRETEND they like me. At least they didn't throw away 12 YEARS of friendship to chase some STUPID LITTLE SCHOOLGIRL CRUSH!"

"Michael, that's not all that-!" 

"Shut up. Just shut up." Michael stepped towards the door and turned the knob only slightly before turning back to face Jeremy; he heard the people behind the door scattering to back off, but had stopped caring long ago. There were tears in his eyes, now, and as he saw the horror and aggravation written on his ex-best friend's face, he wondered if he did the right thing screaming at him the way he did. He was quick to push the thoughts back. It was too late now. "There isn't anything you could say or do to change my mind or fix this. Have fun with your new friends."

Jeremy winced at the sound of the door slamming, shaking in an indescribable mix of emotions. He wasn't sure what to think or even what had really just happened, but as he himself left the bathroom, he glanced about for any sign of what was to come next. One almost clear path led to a small living room that was nearly absent of partygoers minus who he was almost certain was Christine; the other had been blazed by a furious Michael shoving his way recklessly through the throngs of people. After a moment of thought, he made his choice, one that he knew, deep inside, was for the better.

He didn't go after Michael.


End file.
